


Gute Taten

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [22]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Party, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Social Issues, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Jetzt muss man schon Sozialstunden ableisten, ohne überhaupt was verbrochen zu haben...





	Gute Taten

Nicht jeder war von der neuen Idee auf der diesjährigen Weihnachtsfeier begeistert, aber keiner durfte sich entziehen. Eine Wäscheleine war im Saal aufgespannt, an der bunte Briefumschläge hingen. In diesen steckte je ein Zettel mit einer kleinen karitativen Aufgabe, die innerhalb des nächsten Jahres zu erledigen war. Alle Gäste hatten im Laufe des Abends einen Brief zu pflücken. Wer sich absolut nicht im Stande fühlte seine Aufgabe zu lösen, sollte etwas Geld an den guten Zweck stiften. Die beiden Initiatorinnen der ganzen Aktion sagten sowohl zu Anfang als auch zu Ende der Feier, dass sie sehr genau darauf achten würden, dass auch jeder seiner kleinen Pflicht nachkäme.

Es war nach Mitternacht, als der Professor und seine Assistentin schnellen Schrittes heim liefen. Allzu weit hatten es beide nicht, aber es war klirrend kalt. Der Glühwein im Blut hielt sie allerdings soweit ganz gut warm.  
„Was steht denn auf Ihrem Zettel?,“ wollte Frau Haller wissen.  
„Zuerst Sie.“  
„Ich darf viermal einen Nachmittag in's Kinderkrankenhaus und den Patienten vorlesen.“  
„Och, süß. Wissen Sie schon, was Sie lesen? Rumpelstilzchen? Däumelinchen? Schneewittchen und -“  
„Die Schöne und das Tier. Was haben Sie jetzt gekriegt?“  
„Ich werd Geld zahlen, darauf können Sie sich verlassen.“  
„Na, was ist es denn nur?“  
Wortlos reichte er ihr den Zettel. Die nächsten zwei Minuten war sie damit beschäftigt sich vor Lachen auszuschütten, was ihr gemeinsames Schritttempo etwas verlangsamte. Ungewollt musste er sogar ein bisschen mitlachen, sie war zu ansteckend. Oder es lag wieder am Glühwein.

_„Zu Winterende und im Frühjahr haben die heimischen Amphibien Laichsaison. Helfen Sie an mindestens zwei Nachmittagen in diesem Zeitraum bei unseren lokalen Krötenzaunprojekten. Ansprechpartner für nähere Infos und Terminvereinbarung: ...“_

Die Vorstellung von ausgerechnet ihm, mit den Füßen im Straßengraben, Eimer voll Frösche in der Hand und umgeben von begeisterten Naturschutz-Ehrenamtlichen, war mehr als komisch.  
„Ist doch prima!,“ gluckste sie, sobald sie wieder einigermaßen reden konnte, „Frische Luft, schöne Landschaft, dankbare Tiere...“  
„Wollen wir tauschen? Ich geh vorlesen, und Sie haben das tolle Naturerlebnis.“  
„Oh, bloß nicht. Die armen Kinder.“  
„Was?,“ er klang ernstlich etwas brüskiert, „Sie wissen gar nicht, wie gut ich das kann. Betty hat meine Geschichten immer geliebt.“  
„Sie haben Betty früher Märchen gelesen?“  
„Aus dem Stegreif Sachen selber erfunden hab ich ihr, wenn kein Buch zu Hand war.“ Er war in Stimmung, ihr eine kleine Kostprobe zu geben: „Geschichten wie: Es war einmal ein unglaublich gutaussehender, gebildeter, freundlicher, mutiger Prinz, der durch die Lande ritt und gegen das Böse kämpfte. Zu seinem Knappen hatte er einen garstigen blonden Zwerg erkoren, der -“  
„Nein, Herr Thiel soll eine nettere Rolle bekommen, finde ich.“  
Zu schade, bevor es weitergehen konnte, hatten sie die Kreuzung erreicht, an der sich ihr Weg trennte. Sie sollte nie erfahren, was Prinz und Knappe wohl erlebt hätten. Professor Boerne wusste, dass sie es nicht mögen würde, wenn er den Beschützer geben und sie bis zur Haustür begleiten würde, also sagten sie sich hier Adieu.

Ihrer Aufgabe kam sie bald nach. Die Knirpse wollten sie jedes Mal hinterher kaum gehen lassen, so begeistert waren sie von ihrem Erzähltalent. Eine Krankenschwester schlug zum Abschied nur halb im Scherz vor, ob sie nicht umsatteln und Kinderärztin werden wollte. Nein - Vorlesen war das eine, unschuldigen Zweijährigen schreckliche Krankheiten diagnostizieren zu müssen nochmal etwas ganz anderes.  
Er dagegen hielt sein Wort und spendete, statt in Aktion zu treten. Aber immerhin wurde es eine sehr großzügige Spende für die Münsteraner Krötenretter.


End file.
